


The river, stained with blood

by Chizuriyoshida



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crying Kink, Foreplay, Kidnapping, M/M, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuriyoshida/pseuds/Chizuriyoshida
Summary: Anduin is taken from his home to be used as the kidnappers pleases as he is completely tied up





	1. The kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normal write about kidnapping and hardcore rape but oh well

Blinding, the feeling if nothingness consumed him, restricted and bound, where was he? A blurry haze filled his head accompanied by shattered images.

*sting*

The sudden pain filtered the images of his recollection, an Orc, he knew it had to be an Orc, that Orc, yet he still remained so unsure, why? Why was he even here? Tension raised in him, unchanging, frightening.

He wasn't afraid if the dark, however this was different, to be unable to move, tied up, left in the dark, was it really wrong to be afraid? Will anyone come? Or will he die of neglect? Not the most pleasant topic to dwell on, not like this, his heartbeat had quickened -great- he though sending himself almost into unbearable panic, pulling at the bonds, calling to the holy light, struggling further into panic.

 

Through his reckless but useless struggle, the pacing of footsteps went unheard, the blonde, who was now fearing for his life hadn't realized he wasn't alone, he remained completely unaware of the person watching him.

"Mmgh" a muffled cry for help.

-please, holy light, don't abandon me-.

He prayed, muffled by the gag in his mouth.

-Pathetic- the Orc watching him couldn't help but laugh at the blondes desperate cry for the holy light.

It didn't work, well not through the gag.

His breath shock violently, his struggle became slurred, hope was fading him, he began to accept this cruel and twisted fate, in visioning his last moment being blinded and hungry.

"He needs to struggle" A voice from the door ordered, the voice, it was familiar, it stood at the tip of his tongue, seizing his attention.

"Ngh!" A loud sound erupted from behind the gag, catching both Orcs rather off guard.

"Ah, so you heard me" the voice felt close yet distant, the floorboards creeking every now and then, giving Anduin a small indication of movement, that wasn't the only thing that told him the Orc was moving, these footsteps were heavy, almost enough to shake the bed he was tied to, there was only one candle in the room, not like Anduin knew that though.

Even if he was afraid, there was not a lot he could do, prayers ment nothing when they remained unheard, there was no point trying.

It took what felt like a decade before the voice reoccurred, this time in his ear, resonating.

"Please, continue your struggling" the voice was deep, sickening at that.

-Garrosh-

"Mfph!" Anduin fumed into the gag.

Garrosh chuckled.

"Let me hear your voice" he said, carefully removing the gag, in fear of bruising the hoods before the main event.

He also removed the blindfold as to stop hiding the thing that would later come to bring him pleasure, Anduins eyes, a greenish hazel, fuelled by flames yet also that of the general sea, breathtaking, for tears to fall from those eyes, that would be the real pleasure.

Anduins glare was filled with hate for the moment.

"Why am I here?" A question, ignored by the latter.

Garrosh wanted to move slowly, in order to savoir his victory.

"Your father, does he know you're missing" Anduin knew all to well why Garrosh said that, to anger him, to enrage him, fill him with hate, even though he knew this he couldn't help but let it get to his gut, twisting in agoney but only a little.

The Orc was about 2 times the size of Anduin, most humans were disgusting in his eyes, they were unworthy of his presence let alone his _package _but Anduin was, unlike the rest Anduin was strong, even though he is just a child in the eyes of others, plus he wasn't bad looking, not at all.__

__

__"I'm not falling for your foolish taunts" A rather brave response from a restricted youth but this was a quality of his that Garrosh liked, most people lacked bite, the will to fight back that he wanted, most were to afraid due to his share size alone, yet Anduin managed to remain almost unchanged, even like this, it was exciting to Garrosh as it was overwhelming._ _

__"Good"_ _

__The Orcs voice was basically a vulgar purr, Anduin swallowed a rather undignified noise as he felt a finger run along his well crafted armour._ _

__"What are you?" The boy watched in awe as his armour, peace by peace was stripped from his feeble body._ _

__Anduin was a pale white and felt like silk under the Orcs fingers,enticing, he felt the youth under him._ _

__Ethereal, memorising, he thumbed over Anduins thigh._ _

__Anduin shivered, his skin had remained untouched until now, this feeling, alian to him._ _

__-What?-_ _

__Anduin pulled lightly, moving the bonds slightly._ _

__"Mm" Garrosh hummed in delight to the sound of his struggling, delighted._ _

__-Again- he though, running his hand along Anduins bare chest, his nipples perked up, Garrosh chuckled, his breath was hot against Anduins stomach._ _

__" What's this" Garrosh teased, fingers drawing circles around the nubs, knowing it was a sigh of arousal._ _

__"Ah-?" Anduin jolted arching his back slightly, he pulled hard against the ropes as Garroshs hand travelled lower._ _

__*GASP*_ _

__-Why is he touching my, my, oh god- the youth fell back into a helpless panic as he felt Orcish fingers wrap around his shaft, forcing the skin back slightly._ _

__"Ow!?" It stung but Garrosh forced it back to directly stimulating him, causing him to struggle more, pulling desperately now._ _

__-Ah?- Anduin could no longer comprehend what was happening, his first time going to the likes of his enemy, he squeezed his eyes shut, Garrosh hissed in detest as he brought his hand up, cupping Anduins face, he watched as Anduins bottom lip quivered._ _

__"Look at me" a threat, did Anduin dare to disobey, almost until the hand got firm grip on his hair, lacing through, straight to the base, tilting his head up with a small jerk._ _

__"I said look" Anduin let out a small cry, opening his eyes as a so gle tear rolled down his porcelain skin, Garrosh felt it rush straight to his dick as he shuddered with delight._ _

__Anduin saw that, how the Orc was getting off to his fearof him, a sickness filled his stomach._ _

__He could only hope, only pray for the holy light that he knew would never come but still, it didn't hurt to try_ _


	2. Bathed in shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin, the prince of stormwind, is now that of a sex salve? the shame of what happens in the dark is to much to burn, leaving him no choice but to submit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update time
> 
> Warning, acts of rape and other bad things are going to occur in his chapter, your digression is advised.

Anduin's words, shameful and muddled, desperately trying to grasp the satiation occurring around him, he muttered out slurred preys seeking guidance from his so called holy light, nothing answered him. 

Garrosh loved the sound of Andiuns desperate pleas for the light the human held so dear. 

"Cry for me" The Orc growled, Anduin spat at him. 

"Never". 

" Foolish child" Garrosh hissed wrapping his gritty long figures around the boys almost leaking cock, running his thumb over the tip, not once but several times. 

"Please, stop" Anduin felt his dick start leaking allover Garroshes hand, he could feel the shame raising in his body. 

"It seems you're enjoying this" The Orcs rough voice scared his mind as he massaged the base between his fingers. 

Anduin whimpered in response as he felt Garroshs other hand slid down his neck, down his chest, over his light pink and perky nipple. 

"Unn!" Anduin bit back everything that wanted to be released from inside feeling all the sounds he wanted to make well up in his throat.

"Pitiful ~" The Orc could tell the boy was very, very, sensitive. 

"Your poor virgin body loves this, see" he cooed, pinching a light pink nub, Anduins leg stiffened as he let out a low groan. 

"Fuck you" Anduin attempted to hiss but it came out as an almost lewd moan.

"Huh? Would you like to say that again" Anduin glared in his direction but he doubted he would be able to. 

Slowly the orcs hand moved south, rubbing against Anduins tiny hole. 

"No, Don't!" Anduin gasped, he broke the chain on his right are with pure strength and out of fear, he began scratching at the orcs thick and powerful arm. 

"Scared?" A question easily answered. 

Anduin tried closing his legs as the orcs finger started sinking into him, he was scared, he wanted to go home, he felt himself tighten. 

"You're ganna be soo tight" Garrosh moacked as he started working the youths inside, feeling Anduin twitching inside. 

"No!" Anduin started crying again, he knew what that meant. 

The second finger entered him, the fingers were thick and rough, rubbing the walls inside him, he hissed under his breath until a finger rubbed one of his sweet spots. 

"Nyaa~?" Anduin moaned loudly as the orcs fingers grinded down on the sensitive spot over and over again. 

"Oh? You like it here?" Garrosh said, abusing it.

"St-Ah!-op" anduin panted, drooling shamelessly, as the fingers were removed.

The bed shock as the orcs climbed onto it, towering the now devastated human beneath him. 

The orc slowly pressed himself against the tight and twitching entrance. 

"Please, don't" Anduins last plea, the orc gripped the humans hip pushing himself into the tight little hole, ripping it. 

"Hnngh!" The youth bit his lip, drawing blood as the orc slowly eased himself into the human. 

"You're warm" the orc huffed, it was a bit if a tight squeeze but he managed it in the end.

"Ahhh!" The youth drooled, his inside righted around the thick rod inside him as it grinded his walls, looking for the right spot.

"Here?" The orc teased as he grinded the sweet spot in the young human, watching as those icey greenish hazel eyes fluttered open and close. 

Garrosh undid the chains that bound Anduin, lifting his hips, slaming him down onto his thick cock, hard.

Anduin threw his head back as it hit his prostate.

"N-Ah!" Words failed him, he felt the orc position his hips bettering the angle for a deeper more powerful thrust. 

Anduin was losing his mind, everything a messy, sticky, ugly blur as the orc held him down, rocking him violently. 

Their hips colliding, Anduin moaned, he didn't want to but he couldn't help it, his body felt as if it were on fire. 

"How lewd" The orc said running his hands down, Anduins chest, playing with and teasing the nubs. 

"Nnnn!" Anduin could feel the orgasm rising inside him, he didn't want this, not to his enemy. 

"Cum for me" Garrosh growled, Anduin tensed, knowing its what the orc wanted he held it back.

Garrosh figured this, so he gripped the humans abused member tightly.

"Other cum or don't, your choice" The orc said as he started working it in time with his thrusts.

Anduins whole body started to tense as the orc got faster and faster, his cock was already drooling.

-How cruel- the youth thought as he felt all the tension escape his throat in one loud, overwhelming orgasm, releasing into the orcs hand the same time the orc released into him. 

It felt hot and disgusting as he rolled over onto his side, seed leaking out of his, no longer, virgin hole. 

The holy light had abandoned him, everything had, he was left to face this cruel fate alone, afraid and broken, the youth curled up under the blankets as the orc left the room, he would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! please tell me what you wanna see next and leave a like or comment or both <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry


End file.
